d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
D
The following celestial names have been published in official Dragon/Dungeon magazines, TSR or WotC products. Where possible, the source is named, along with any other information that might be available. List inspired by D&D Named Demon Project. Archon Hound Archon *'Jazriul': Tales from the Infinite Staircase (2e) pg 10 *'Sworl': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Chant of the War (2e) pg 6 *'Thraemeus': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 128 Justice Archon *'Hanzuriel'; Monster Manual IV pg 81 Lantern Archon *'Gleam': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 16 *'Oriel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 9, 30 Sword Archon *'Bahram': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 24 *'Gog': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 118; fallen *'Justus': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 24 *'Kemuel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 25 *'Kubriel': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 118; fallen *'Lucinor'; Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 24 *'Melevon'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 43 *'Muphiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Phaleg': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 25 *'Zachriel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Zadkiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Ziamiral': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 126 Throne Archon *'Damel'; Dungeon #147 pg 79; fallen *'Jophiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 21 *'Penemue': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 16, On Hallowed Ground (2e) pg 155, 157; proxy of Mitra and proxy of Surya *'Tarahiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 22 *'Tsadkiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 25 Trumpet Archon *'Abalarian': Dungeon #147 pg 76 *'Alusiel': Faces of Evil (2e) pg 63; fallen archon *'Arithel': Fallen Angel pg 8 *'Danel': Dungeon #147 pg 79; fallen *'Dumah': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 16 *'Israfel': Planes of Law – A Player’s Guide to Law (2e) pg 10, pg 30; ruler of the throne archons, Lord of Heralds *'Uzza': Dungeon #147 pg 79; fallen *'Ysifiel': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 29 *'Zalatian XXIII': Lord of the Iron Fortress pg 29, pg 31, pg 42; Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 24; Trumpet Archon of Fifth Celestial Brigade, fallen Warden Archon *'Amabael': Planes of Law - Mount Celestia (2e) pg 14 *'Brizsli'; Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 24 *'Cetarari': Planes of Law - Mount Celestia (2e) pg 14 *'Edelbart'; Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 24 *'Grenata': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 31 *'Humbart': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 31 *'Kerkoutha': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Lamplighter': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Moriel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Och': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 22 *'Remiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 25 *'Ruhiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Shalgiel': Planes of Law - Mount Celestia (2e) pg 22; warden archon of snow *'Ursival'; Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 24 *'Yonel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 15 *'Zagzagel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 19, Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 5 Unknown Type *'Abiligius': A Player’s Primer to the Outlands (2e) pg 15 *'Blazara Lightmaker': A Player's Primer to the Outlands (2e) pg 15 Tome Archon (exemplars) *'Barachiel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 125 *'Domiel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 127 *'Erathaol': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 128 *'Pistis Sophia': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 130 *'Raziel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 132 *'Sealtiel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 134 *'Zaphkiel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 136 Aasimon Agathinon *'Rea': Tales from the Infinite Staircase (2e) pg 38 *'Ydgar': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 58 Deva, Astral *'Evansheer': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 133 *'Ganamemnon': Dungeon #91 pg 45 *'Gethan': Dungeon #100 pg 126 *'Girrestian': A Guide to the Astral Plane (2e) pg 68 *'Kamazaz': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37 *'Killianthys': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 30 *'Saureya': Dungeon #107 pg 61, Dungeon #147 80; fallen Deva, Monadic *'Ybdiel': The Deva Spark (2e) pg 7 Deva, Movanic *'Arkareon': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 136 *'Ellacarzel'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 36; Lady of the Clouds *'Nidrama': Dungeon #104 pg 62, Dungeon #116 pg 44 *'Toves'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37 *'Unity-of-Rings': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 104-105; proxy of Tyr Deva (unknown type) *'Belephon'; Planes of Law – Baator (2e) pg 30; Belephon of the Harp *'Isab': Planes of Law – Acheron (2e) pg 2 *'Tambrul'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 5 *'Trias:' Planescape: Torment; fallen deva, "the Betrayer" *'Valaxander': The Planewalker’s Handbook (2e) pg 16 Planetar *'Antonia of Hjordis': The Grand History of the Realms pg 54; known to mortals as "Resounding Justice", served Tyr in the Procession of Justice *'Bramam': Bastion of Broken Souls (3e) pg 17 *'Mezriel': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 11 *'Parmadon': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37; general of the Army of Everlasting Light *'Quessella': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37 *'Sceleron': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37; general of the Army of Everlasting Light *'Vestenor': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 9 Solar *'Amagrel'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37; proxy of the Greek god Poseidon, “His Munificence” *'Archimedes': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 78 *'Arithiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 25 *'Donathiel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 23 *'Eco': The Bastion of Broken Souls (3e) pg 17; guardian and gate to prison holding Desayeus *'Galgaliel': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 30, Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 37 *'Rastiphere': Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 9 *'Xerona': Manual of the Planes pg 136, Planes of Law – Mount Celestia (2e) pg 9, 25 *'Zora Sebirati': Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 4; serves the Egyptian god Ra, Arch-Penitar, chair of the Parliament of the Celestial Concordance Eladrin Bralani *'Sirocco': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 156 Coure *'Twilight': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 154 Firre *'Cirily': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 20-21 Ghaele *'Celeste'; Dungeon #149 pg 61 *'Isolde'; Carnival pg 64 Noviere *'Brieme'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 59 Tulani *'Sir Andros Fearnaught'; Dungeon #149 pg 58 *'Vaeros'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 58; deceased Exemplars *'Ascodel': Fiendish Codex I pg 148; deceased *'Morwel': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 150 *'Faerinaal': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 153 *'Gwynharwyf': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 155 Guardinal Avoral *'Halalia': Dungeon #107 Cervidal *'Lonz'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 5 *'Teerlyn': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 143 Equinal *'Bay': Planes of Conflict – Liber Benevolentiae (2e) pg 61 Lupinal *'Jekrel Steeljaws'; Warriors of Heaven (2e) pg 73 *'Mowatt Ke’Mahn': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 31 *'Serradus': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 147 Ursinal *'Benhorven': Planes of Conflict – Liber Benevolentiae (2e) pg 4 *'Tripicus': Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 102-103 Exemplars *'Bharrai': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 148, Manual of the Planes pg 140; the Great Bear, "Mother Bear," a.k.a. Callisto *'Kharash': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 145, Manual of the Planes pg 140; the Stalker, a.k.a. Lucan *'Manath': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 142; the Horned Duke *'Rhanok'; Manual of the Planes pg 140; former duke, replaced by Manath *'Sathia': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 141, Manual of the Planes pg 140; the Sky Duchess, a.k.a. Windheir *'Talisid': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 138, Manual of the Planes pg 140; the Celestial Lion *'Vhara': Book of Exalted Deeds pg 144, Manual of the Planes pg 140; Duchess of the Fields, a.k.a. Hwyn Category:D20 NPCs by Name Category:D20 Indexes